love you right
by loeylan
Summary: Baekhyun curiga dengan gelagat aneh Chanyeol belakangan ini, sehingga ia mengikuti saran gila Luhan.Apakah Baekhyun berhasil mencari tahu penyebabnya?


Love You Right

 **CHANBAEK**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Warning!**

 **M!**

 **Short Fict!**

selama ini aku pikir Chanyeol peduli padaku, dari matahari terbit sampai terbenam dia selalu ada untukku. Chanyeol mencintaiku, aku juga melakukannya. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikir selama ini, tapi belakangan ini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kecurigaanku semakin besar, dia selalu menghindar ketika aku tanyakan apakah terjadi sesuatu. Aku benci Chanyeol yang seperti ini, dia selalu pulang larut dan pergi di pagi buta. Tanpa ciuman pagi yang biasa aku berikan, tanpa pelukan pagi, dan tanpa lambaian tangan ketika dia bersama mobilnya keluar dari garasi. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Baek ? yaah gerangan apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi sudah seperti mau berperang, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? kenapa cemberut?" luhan sungguh terkejut ketika pagi-pagi biasa bertemu dengan wajah ceria baekhyun kini malah tergantikan dengan wajah yang super masam. luhan pikir pasti terjadi sesuatu. "baek? kau dengar aku?" luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah baekhyun, dia menghela nafas, sunggu luhan khawatir sekali melihat sahabatnya ini yang tiba-tiba seperti orang kerasukan. "Lu, aku pikir aku tidak baik-baik saja " air mata baekhyun seketika menetes ke pipinya yang merah, luhan seketika memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkan baekhyun. "Baek, aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa cerita padaku baek. " luhan membelai rambut cokelat baekhyun yang halus sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. "Apakaha aku jelek? aku bau? aku tahu aku memang gendut, lemak di perutku memang sulit dibuang, tapi aku akan berusaha, aku--" Baekhyun berbica tidak jelas dengan cepat. "Baek, ada apa dengan mu, kau tidak jelek! kau cantik! kau juga wangi! kau tidak gendut, kau hanya berisi dan itu bagus!. Ada apa? siapa yang mengejekmu seperti itu eoh?!!!" wajah luhan memerah karena marah, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya, jadi siapapun yang menyakiti baekhyun maka dia juga menyakiti luhan.

"Tidak lu, tidak ada yang mengejekku, hanya saja belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol" luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang manis, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, setidaknya itu yang luhan tau. "Maksudmu baek? aku tidak mengerti Baek, aku pikir kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi" Baekhyun menghela nafas nya. Memang, tapi itu dulu, belakangan ini Chanyeol tingkahnya makin aneh. Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada chanyeol belakangan ini.

"Apa??!!!! tidak tidak tidak aku tidak mau !" Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, sungguh mana mungkin dia Mau melakukan hal gila yang luhan suruh. "ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku tidak tanggung jawab jika chanyeol tiba-tiba memutuskanmu dan membawa pacar barunya di depan mu" luhan menatap datar Baekhyun, dia hanya memberikan saran, setidaknya dulu luhan mengalami hal yang sama ketika pacarnya -oh sehun, juga bertingkah sama dengan Chanyeol yang baekhyun ceritakan. Hanya sedikit rayuan mungkin para lelaki akan tunduk dan mau berkata jujur. Diam-diam luhan tersenyum iblis.

"o-okee baiklah baiklah! aku lakukan! tapi kalah gagal bagaimana? percuma saja aku ber-- " luhan tiba- tiba menutup mulut Baekhyun, anak ini tidak tahu tempat pikir Luhan "Baek! pelankan suaramu, kau mau orang- orang tahu kau bertingkah seperti jalang! " Baekhyun tersenyum polos tanpa dosa. "okieee , akan aku lakukan hari ini juga " Baekhyun bertekad untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol secepat mungkin. Sungguh dia tidak mau berakhir patah hati ditinggal kekasih dan akhirnya depresi.

"Tuan byun? anda mencari direktur park? " tanya jongin, sekretaris Chanyeol. "Tentu saja jongin, memangnya siapa lagi yang ingin aku temui selain Chanyeol disini? " Jongin tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya seperti seorang idiot. " oh, kalau begitu ayo aku antarkan ". Jongin sudah ingin melajutkan jalannya, tapi Baekhyun menarik lengannya sehingga jongin membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun. " Bisakah kau bari aku waktu sebentar bersama Chanyeol, apakah dia ada jadwal sebentar lagi, kumohon Jongin.. " Baekhyun memohon dengan memberikan tatapan memelas andalannya ketika memohon sesuatu. Jongin tidak bisa menolak jika Baekhyun sudah memberikan tatapan itu, dan Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, kali ini rencananya pasti berhasil.

Tok Tok Tok

" masuk Jongin " Baekhyun tersenyum miring ternyata Chanyeol belum sadar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan kedepan meja kerja Chanyeol. Waktunya tiba!!

"Baek??? Apa yang kau lakukan disini! " Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Setahu Chanyeol Baekhyun hari ini kuliah. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, rahangnya jatuh melihat Kekasihnya ini. "Baek? aa-ada apa d-dengan pakaiannya mu? kenapa dilepas? " Chanyeol menahan nafasnya melihat Baekhyun yang melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Kini Baekhyun telanjang bulat, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus terpampang indah di hadapan Chanyeol. Benafas saja rasanya sulit bagi Chanyeol, tentu saja pria manapun jika dihadapkan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, mungkin mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari lekuk indah tubuh montok Baekhyun. Putingnya yang melenting, bokongnya yang montok, serta penisnya yang kecil putih kemerah merahan. Celana Chanyeol seketika menyempit, dia sungguh terangsang hanya melihat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya, apalagi jika dia sudah berada di dalam anus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolllaaah " Baekhyun tiba- tiba duduk mengangkangi Chanyeol dipangkuannya sambil mendesah-desah. Tangan Chanyeol jadi gatal, diapun meremas-remas pantat montok kekasihnya itu. "Chanyeol, kau tau aku mecintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku kan? " Baekhyun menjilat leher Chanyeol sesekali mengigitnya. Mata Chanyeol membuka menutup keenakan, penisnya semakin keras seperti kayu. Dia butuh berada didalam Baekhyun! secepatnya "tentu saja sayang, aku mm-mencintaimuuh aah! Baekkahh!! aku ingin anusmu sekarang! " Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantatnya diatas penisnya dengan sengaja. Jari-jari Chanyeol perlahan memasuki lubang baekhyun , tapi segera dikeluarkan lagi oleh pemilik lubang. "Jawab aku dulu Chanyeol! apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Baekhyun menggigit daun telinga Chanyeol dengan masih menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan cepat, dan itu berakibat keluarnya desahan Chanyeol yang menjadi-jadi. "Aaah! Baekhh aku tidak" Baekhyun meremas kuat penis Chanyeol dari luar celana hitamnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Erangan penuh kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Kau iyaa! ayo jujur padaku atau adikmu yang panjang besar berurat ini tidak akan masuk ke sini! " Baekhyun menunjuk kearah lubangnya dengan jarinya yang lentik.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi akan kenikmatan ini. " Baiklah aku jujur!, aku sedang berencana untuk melamarmu, 2 minggu yang lalu kau bercerita padaku ketika kita sedang duduk menonton drama di apartemen, kau bilang ingin dilamar di sebuah pulau romantis yang dikelilingi pantai, jadi aku sedang berusah untuk membuat itu jadi nyata. Ayah sedang menawarkan pulau di tepi barat pulau jeju dan aku pikir itu cocok sekali dengan keinginanmu, jadi aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pulau itu, makanya aku jadi sangat sibuk belakangan ini Baek. Maafkan aku " Chanyeol tertunduk lesu, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak dpat berkata. " Baek, kumohon maafkan aku " Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun bukan kepalang terharu. Matanya memerah wajahnya juga. " Chanyeooollll.. Aku mencintaimu sungguhh, oooh sungguh terimakasih, maafkan aku yang bersikap kekanakan dan menuduhmu yang tidak tidak, maafkan aku juga Chanyeol. Rencanamu jadi gagal _deh. "_ Chanyeol terkekeh, dia langsung memciumi wajah Baekhyun membabi buta. Mereka tertawa menyadari hal konyol yang terjadi. "baiklah Baek, kita impaskan sekarang, bisakah kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi? " Chanyeol menyeringai, dia membuka kemejanya beserta celana dasarnya yang kian menyempit, chanyeol terus menyeringai. Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aaah! aah! Ahn!! chanhh!! pelan-pelan!! Kumohhon aaagh!" Baekhyun memdesah putus putus, kini dia menungging diatas meja kerja Chanyeol, barang-barang di meja berserakan, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Bibirnya menjilati punggung berkeringat baekhyun, tangannya mengocok penis merah Baekhyun seirama dengan genjotan kuat penis Chanyeol di lubangnya. Chanyeol menggeram hebat, keringat bercucuran, tangannya menyisir rambutnya hitamnya yang basah kebelakang. "sssshh aaahh Baekhyunku," Chanyeol mendesis lagi ketika baekhyun hampir sampai anusnya menyempit, dan itu sangat nikmat, penis Chanyeol terjepit hebat. "ooohhh aaahh ah! agh!! Ahmm Channnhh !! aku dekat " lubang Baekhyun menyempit, penisnya masih dikocok Chanyeol, dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Chanyeol, dia memekik air matanya mengalir karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat, tubuhnya berkejat-kejat, lubangnya berkontraksi hebat. " ooohhh Baekkhhyunnn ahh enak sekali " Taklama Chanyeol keluar, cairanya berlomba lomba keluar, Chanyeol mendongkak nikmat. Penisnya ia keluarkan perlahan hingga sperma Chanyeol keluar dari lubang Baekhyun karena kepenuhan. Baekhyun melenguh karena kekosongan di lubangnya, " Kau nikmat sekali baek, aku mencintaimu. " Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, keningnnya yang basah dikecup Chanyeol. Dia tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya " Baek, I love you. Apakah kau mau menikah dengan ku? " sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin cantik dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak bilang tidak dia mengangguk-angguk cepat, matanya berkaca-kaca " ya ya ya!! aku mau! " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, lalu mengecup jari-jari Baekhyun. "I Love You ". Chanyeol mengecup sekali bibir Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan lumatan ganas oleh Baekhyun. " love you too " mereka tertawa bersaama. "Ronde Kedua?"

END

mau lagi? Review!


End file.
